


Gray and Cana

by serlut



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Slow Burn, Teen and Up Cuz Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serlut/pseuds/serlut
Summary: Macao got a girlfriend, Cana is heartbroken, and Gray can’t resist his childhood best friend any more.





	1. I Don’t Know What I’d Do Without You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a new post in like two years? I'm shook, but I recently got inspiration for a story about how Gray and Cana get together and I really wanted to write it sooo here it is! Btw I just wanna get it out there that Gray x Cana is my ultimate OTP, there is no ship I ship more and I'm excited to see where this story goes. #teamgrayna

“Guys I got some news to share!” Macao announced as he entered the guild.

Gray saw Cana’s head turn and eyes light up as soon as she heard the fire magic mage’s voice. The action of Cana’s eyes brightening at the sight of another man tugged at Gray, but he was so used to those moments that he hardly felt anything anymore.

“Meet my new girlfriend!” Macao gushed and gestured towards an extraordinarily pretty woman standing next to him.

Gray felt Cana freeze beside him at their table. Her eyes grew duller and duller as the news sank in. The icemake wizard was stunned at the news as well since Macao never seriously dated anyone since his divorce. Macao used to say he doesn’t like being tied down, but now anyone can see that that’s changed.

The guild erupted into cheers and applause as they rushed over to the couple to congratulate them. Gray and Cana were one of the few people who remained clapping in their seats. Cana stayed for an obvious reason, to Gray at least, and Gray stayed because he didn’t want to leave Cana when he knew what was about to happen with her. It wasn’t until Erza urged the two of them to join her in congratulating Macao in person that they got up from their table.

Gray was genuinely happy for Macao, but he was worried for Cana. The dullness in Cana’s eyes went away when they stood up, but Gray knew she was hiding it. This friend of his harbored a crush on Macao for a long time now, and he knows she must be hurting.

“Congratulations, Macao!” said Erza as the trio walked over.

“Congratulations man!” Gray smiled.

“Congratulations, Macao,” Cana grinned as she clenched her fists behind her back, something Gray noticed immediately.

The bustling from Macao’s announcement died down a short while later. Gray and Cana returned to their table when Macao left the guild with his girlfriend and some other Fairy Tail members to go out for drinks. Normally whenever Macao went drinking, Cana would tag along.

But not this time.

Gray was able to understand how Cana felt since he felt that way whenever he saw Cana go with Macao. However, while Gray was used to the feelings, Cana was not.

And it showed.

On that day, Cana drank more than she ever had before. No one really noticed since Cana is a heavy drinker, but Gray did.

Gray intervened when Cana hollered for a sixth barrel.

“That’s enough Cana! You’re gonna end up in the hospital at this rate!” Gray stood up and grabbed the barrel Mirajane was about to give to Cana.

Cana laughed, “You’re funny, Gray! Me? In the hospital? Good one! Wanna have a drinking contest with me now to see who passes out first?”

Gray ignored Cana and spoke to Mirajane, “Sorry, Mira, but could you take this back? It’s getting late, and I think it’s time for this idiot to go home.”

“No problem,” said Mirajane as she walked back to her place behind the bar.

“C’mon now, stupid, let’s get you to your home,” Gray turned towards his best friend, who swayed as she got up from her seat.

Cana pounded shakily on Gray’s chest with her fists, “Hey! I’m not done drinking!”

Gray grabbed Cana’s shoulders to steady her as she stumbled unconsciously towards him.

_Damn she’s a little cute when she’s like this_.

The ice mage proceeded to sling one of her arms over his shoulders to support Cana as he half carried her out of the guild.

“Good night everyone!” Gray yelled on his way out of the building.

_So glad Juvia isn’t here right now, if she was, then she’d give me hell for taking Cana home_.

While Cana’s crush on Macao was barely noticeable, Juvia’s crush on Gray was blatantly obvious.

_But Cana doesn’t care about that. This girl even suggested I give Juvia a chance_.

Gray sighed as he glanced down at his half-awake friend.

“Well I accepted long ago that I don’t have a chance, so all I can do now is wish for you to be happy and safe,” mumbled Gray.

“Did you… Hiccup... Say something?” Cana piped up from her drunken stupor.

“Nothing!” Gray said hastily.

“Hey… Hic… Gra-... Hiccup… Gray,” Cana started.

“What is it, Cana?” Gray asked as the two kept trudging along through Magnolia.

“I… Hic… Can’t walk anymore.”

And that was when Gray fell on top of Cana as her legs gave way.

“Damnit, Cana!” Gray yelled.

The mage pushed himself into a sitting position and scoped the area.

Luckily no one was around to see that embarrassing scene.

Gray sighed some more as he looked at Cana lying on the ground. He took a good look at her eyes and saw the same hopelessness he saw earlier despite it being dark out.

“C’mon, Cana, let’s go, we’re almost to your house,” Gray started.

“But I can’t walk… Hic!”

“I’ll carry you on my back then.”

“O-hiccup-kay.”

Gray helped the card magic mage get on his back and began walking again.

The journey to Cana’s home was silent, minus Cana’s hiccups, for a few minutes until the brunette stirred again.

“You know… Hic… I never told you… Hiccup… How warm you are, Gray.”

Gray had to pause to comprehend what Cana just said.

_Did I hear right? Cana said I am warm?_

Gray and Cana have an interesting dynamic. They’re best friends. Always have been since they were the first two of their generation to join Fairy Tail. But they’re not obvious best friends since neither of them show it. They’re best friends because of their infallible understanding of each other. Rather than showing their care for each other through words, they show it through subtle actions.

So when Cana said something kind about Gray, the mage was astonished.

“I am never letting you drink this much again,” Gray declared as he started walking again, unused to his friend’s sudden candidness.

“Macao… Hic… Got a… Hic… girlfriend…”

“Yes, yes he did... And you’ll be okay with that someday,” Gray said to go along with his friend’s openness.

There was a pause before Cana whispered, “You knew?”

“I knew before you knew.”

Suddenly, Gray felt something wet dripping on him and looked up at the sky to see if it was raining, but it wasn’t.

It was Cana’s tears.

_Oh shit._

Cana Alberona does not cry.

Cana is like Erza; they don’t shed tears. But when they do, it means something is terribly wrong.

“I… Hic… Hate… Hic… Everything!” Cana sobbed.

“It hurts! I can’t… Hiccup… Stand it!”

Gray felt Cana bury her face into his back, probably to muffle her cries as well as to block out the world and the pain it was giving her.

“Let it out, let it all out, Cana,” Gray said softly.

“I’m sorry… I’m so… Hiccup… Sorry you have to see this.”

“I’m not seeing anything, silly, my back is to you,” Gray comforted.

It seemed like that calmed Cana a little bit since she stopped sniffling so much.

Gray understood her feelings all too well; how could he not after dealing with his own feelings for all these years? How much it hurts to see the one you like with someone else. How it sucks that you have no choice but to be happy for them because you’re friends. How awful it is to have to learn to be okay with the situation.

Gray let Cana be, and supported her silently as he moved forward, gently squeezing her legs to let her know he’s got her back no matter what.

The rest of the trip to Cana’s house was quiet. Cana’s tears stopped by the time the two reached her home.

“Can you make it to your room on your own?” Gray asked.

“Yeah,” Cana replied.

Gray then let Cana get off his back and faced her.

The girl’s eyes were red and swollen from all the crying, and her shoulders were droopy as well. Cana looked so pitiful that Gray wanted to give her a hug and not let go until she was all better.

But Gray forbade himself from doing anything like that to Cana years ago.

The ice magic mage can pinpoint the exact moment he realized his feelings for Cana. And when he realized them, he made sure to keep them to himself because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. That meant no hugs or other physical contact of that sort.

With Cana being so upset and drunk now though, Gray’s rock-solid resolve crumbled and he pulled her into him.

Gray heard her gasp and held on tighter, wanting to make the moment last despite his mind telling him he should not have done that.

_You are one fucking idiot, Gray Fullbuster_.

The ice mage prayed Cana would at least forget this part when she wakes up tomorrow, whereas he would remember it forever.

_Never again_ , Gray thought to himself as he started to loosen his hold.

But then his eyes widened as Cana wrapped her arms around Gray.

“Thank you, Gray, for being there for me through everything,” Cana spoke to his chest.

The girl then looked Gray in the eyes and said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side.”

For the first time in years, Gray felt something he never thought he’d feel again: hope.


	2. You're the Only One I Can Ask This Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana asks Gray to go on a job with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sudden motivation to write the next chapter, so here it is! Enjoy :)

_ Briiinggg! Briiinggggg! Brrriiinng! _

_ Smack! _

“Urrrghhh,” Gray groaned as he retracted his hand from his alarm clock.

The ice magic mage felt extra tired this morning since he went to bed late last night.

_ Shit, last night! _

Gray jolted upright from his bed.

_ Shit, shit, shit! Cana! The hug! Shit! _

Memories of the previous night flooded Gray’s mind as he buried his face into a hand. He  _ hugged _ Cana.  _ Hugged _ . That was their first hug and Gray was terrified of what Cana thought of it. The mage spent years making sure he never crossed the “more than friends” line, and that all went to nothing yesterday.

Sure there were times, very few times, where Gray was feeling hopeful enough to cross the line, however he always resisted because he held their friendship paramount.

But Gray couldn’t help seeing himself in Cana last night and wanted to be there for her when no one was there for him.

“Shit!” Gray slammed a fist against his headboard.

Gray was about to chuck his pillow off the bed when he realized an important detail from the previous evening.

_ Cana hugged me back. _

The mage brought a hand over his mouth.

_ That changes things… _

But what? Cana could have taken it as a consoling hug from a friend in her time of need. Besides fulfilling his own desires, Gray intended to comfort Cana, too. The girl rarely had low moments where she cried as well, so the hug was not unusual since it wasn’t regular to begin with. And there was of course the fact that the two have been friends for over a decade, so how can that change over one hug? In conclusion, Gray shouldn’t get his hopes up.

_ But Cana did say she didn’t know what she’d do without me! _

Cana never says stuff like that.

But what she said could just be a confirmation of their friendship.

_ Sighs _ .

Clearly Gray’s conscience was winning over his feelings of hope as per usual. The ice wizard then concluded he was better off not taking the hug seriously.

Cana and Gray would always be best friends. That was an undeniable fact.

Gray wouldn’t risk anything for their friendship. That was another indisputable fact.

Until another fact replaces it.

Which a tiny part, a nanoscopic part, of Gray wishes would happen.

As much as Gray wants to protect his friendship with Cana, he can’t help the little hopeful part of him.

For now though, there was no evidence to replace Gray’s resolve. So, Gray made do with nothing changing in their relationship. And he was more than content with that.

After all that deliberation, Gray decided to get ready for the day. Which was not difficult since all he did was pull on a pair of shorts, wash his face, and brush his teeth.

The mage then went to open his bedroom curtains and window.

Mildly surprised to find Cana’s bedroom window open, Gray climbed onto the tree in between their houses, and then into Cana’s room. Cana was an early bird no matter how drunk or late she went to bed, and the first thing she does when she gets out of bed is open her window for Gray. Seems like things are fairly normal.

A pleasant smell drifted into Gray’s nose as he walked into Cana’s kitchen to find the girl frying up an omelette.

“You didn’t put any veggies in that right?” Gray asked casually.

Judging from the other omelette on the kitchen island, Gray gathered that the omelette Cana was currently cooking was his since he refused to eat vegetables in his.

Cana sighed, “How can I not when you’d throw a fit if you found one little mushroom in yours?”

Gray laughed as he replied, “Just checking!”

_Looks like Cana is acting pretty normally if she’s making breakfast and sassing me._ _I wonder if it’s real or an act though…_

Cana’s been making breakfast for the two of them since they moved next door to each other. Otherwise she would scold Gray for skipping breakfast since he can’t cook for himself. The only times they didn’t eat breakfast together was if either of them were busy. Breakfast was one of the ways how Cana cared for Gray, and she refused to let him starve or eat out too much since home cooked meals are healthier. Although breakfast was normal, Gray wouldn’t count out the fact that she could be sacrificing staying in bed to act like usual for his sake.

While Cana focused on cooking Gray’s omelette, Gray hesitated before asking, “You’re not tired from last night…?”

It was not his intention to elicit any bad memories for Cana. The mage just wanted to know how she was doing.

Cana scooped Gray’s omelette onto a plate as she shrugged and said, “I’ll be fine.”

The brunette’s eyes never met Gray’s as she brought the omelettes to the kitchen table where Gray took his usual seat at for breakfast.

_ Of course she’s still hurting, what was I expecting? _

Gray didn’t want to push on the topic more so he started digging into his omelette.

Breakfast was a more quiet ordeal than usual this morning.

Cana seemed like she was lost in her thoughts as much as Gray was, who was starting to get ideas as he took another bite of his food.

_ Wait, if Macao is in a serious relationship now, Cana would want to move on then, right? This girl is not one to be down for too long. Perhaps we could do something to take her mind off of Macao to make her feel better. If that goes well… Then maybe she’ll notice me? _

As soon as that thought crossed Gray’s mind, he dropped his fork suddenly.

Cana’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her friend, “Everything okay?”

“Oh… Um… Yeah! Sorry, the fork slipped out of my hand,” Gray replied hastily.

_ Gray, you’re an idiot. You’re imagination has been getting way too out of hand this morning. I already decided I didn’t want more from Cana unless there’s interest from her. Which may never come… _

Gray unconsciously let out a huge sigh.

“You sure everything is okay?” Cana raised an eyebrow at Gray.

Gray snapped out of his mind as soon as he heard Cana’s voice.

“Yes, of course! I was just lost in my thoughts…” Gray’s voice trailed off slightly.

“Well, it seems like something is troubling you, and if it’s something you want to talk about, then you know I’m all ears.”

_ Wow Gray, you made Cana try to comfort you when you’re supposed to be the one doing the comforting. _

“It’s fine, really. Think the lack of sleep from somebody’s troublemaking yesterday is just getting to me this morning,” Gray grinned cheekily.

“Haha… So about that… Are you busy these next couple days? I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” said Cana.

“My schedule is flexible, what’s up?”

“Want to do a job with me?”

Gray choked on a bite of his omelette.

“Gray! Are you okay!?

_ A job? What’s this girl thinking? We’ve never done a job together before! _

After Gray finished coughing he asked, “Do a job together? That’s a first. I thought you didn’t wanna try doing jobs with me ‘cause that means you’d have to take care of my ass. Those were your words by the way.”

Cana set her fork down a little too roughly.

“I know those were my words. But… Sigh, do I really need to spell it out for you? I just don’t want to be at the guild or in Magnolia for a little while. If I don’t want to be here, then I should do a job that takes me somewhere that’s obviously not here. And I don’t want to do a solo job because I don’t want to drown in my thoughts during downtimes. I also don’t want to do a job with others since I’m not in the best state because of…”

“Macao.”

“Right… So I’m asking you to accompany me on a job…”

“To help you take your mind off of Macao.”

“Exactly. And you’re the only one I can ask this of since you know about my… Situation already.”

Gray blinked a couple of times at Cana in mild shock.

Without a care about what Gray would be getting himself into, he replied, “Okay. Let’s do it!”

\-----

Gray’s eyes slowly unfocused from the jobs board as the reality of what was going on hit him.

_ I am going on a job with Cana. Job. With. Cana. _

_ Job. _

_ With. _

_ Cana. _

_ Shit! _

Gray wanted to squeal like a little girl at the thought of going on a job with Cana, but he held it in. After all, he didn’t want to freak Cana out over how excited he was about doing this.

_ Maybe this could be my chance to get her to notice me? Would she be impressed if I shielded her from a monster? Or if I treated her injuries coolly? _

The icemake mage’s old resolve about remaining friends was slowly being replaced by his new resolve to impress Cana. This was basically a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and Gray wanted to make the most out of it. And if it fails, then he would know not to try again.

_ This is it it Gray. You can do this! Just be cool! You can do it! You got this! _

“Gray? Gray? Gray!” Cana nearly shouted at the blue-haired wizard.

“What?!” Gray came back to the real world.

“Is this job okay? The pay is good, and also it’s at Lotus City, which is on the opposite end from here, so the distance is good as well.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gray agreed with barely a clue about the job.

“Great! I’ll let Master know that we’re taking this job then. Be right back,” said Cana as she left Gray for Master Makarov’s office.

The ice wizard couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Everything felt surreal to Gray. Picking a job with Cana, getting it approved by Master, then actually going on the job. Gray would definitely not let this chance go to waste. He was going to make the best out of it even if it doesn’t end well because it’s Cana. And she meant everything to him.

While Gray was daydreaming about his trip with Cana, a certain scarlet-haired mage approached him.

“So I see you’re gonna do a job with Cana?” Erza inquired.

“Oh hey Erza, didn’t notice you there! And yeah, she wanted to do a job with me for a change of pace.”

Erza narrowed her eyes and glanced around before stepping closer to Gray.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Asked Erza in a low voice.

From Erza’s body language and tone of voice, Gray could tell her question had deeper meaning for him.

_ Right, I almost forgot Erza knows how I feel about Cana… _

“Don’t worry, I can handle it. I will handle it,” Gray replied firmly.

Besides, Gray wasn’t just doing the job for himself, it was also for Cana’s sake. She needed him and he was going to be there for her regardless of his feelings.

Gray’s eyes were unwavering as Erza gave Gray a stern look.

“All right then. Just make sure you do something about Juvia if it gets to that point.”

The scarlet-haired mage then left before Cana came back.

Ever since Erza found out about Gray’s feelings. She’s been very understanding of his circumstances. Originally, Gray never wanted a single soul to know about his feelings because that could increase the chances of Cana knowing. However, Gray didn’t regret Erza knowing since she was an older sister figure to him, and offered advice he didn’t know he needed sometimes.

“You ready?” Cana asked as she walked back to Gray.

“Let’s do this,” Gray grinned.


End file.
